Shyness
by SpecialShippingForever
Summary: FortuneShipping. Lucas's friends want him to ask Dawn to the dance. He doesn't.


**I've got no real ideas for my other stories, so I've decided to write a short fic about Lucas and Dawn.**

**Disclaimer: SpecialShippingForever doesn't own Pokemon.**

* * *

(Lucas's POV)

"Lucas, who are you taking to the dance?" My best friend Ethan asked me. You see, there's a dance coming up. I'm the only one out of my friends without a date. Ethan's going with a girl named Kris.

"I don't know." I told him. Honestly, I'm starting to think that I shouldn't even go.

"You should take Dawn. You've got a huge crush on her, right?" Great. It all comes back to this.

It all started five years ago. It was when I met her. Dawn.

_Flashback_

_(Normal POV)_

_Lucas was sitting on the beach. He was staring at the sunset. Sand flowed through his fingers as he watched the waves crash into the beach._

_"Peaceful, isn't it?" A girl next to him asked. Lucas looked surprised that he hadn't heard the girl sitting down._

_"Y-yeah." Lucas nervously answered. The girl next to Lucas had long, blue hair with yellow hairclips in it. She was wearing a black shirt and a short pink skirt. Her pink boots sank into the sand slightly. A white hat covered the top of her head._

_"My name's Dawn. You look troubled." Dawn looked worried about Lucas._

_"Mine's Lucas. I'm fine." He lowered his head and continued to play with the sand in front of him._

_"Look, something's definitely wrong. Maybe I can help." Dawn was being persistent._

_"Alright, I'll tell you. I want to be Professor Rowan's assistant. I'm just afraid that he'll think I'm not good enough." Lucas sighed._

_"It's true that the Professor is tough. But you'll never get the chance to be his assistant if you don't try. I dream of being a Pokemon Trainer one day. I know that I'll lose along the way, but I have to keep trying to reach my goal. The same goes for you. Don't be afraid to fail." Dawn told him. With that said, she walked off._

_Two days later, Lucas was Professor Rowan's proud assistant._

Thanks, Dawn. _He thought._

_End Flashback._

(Lucas's POV)

Dawn's gotten very powerful since then. She's accomplished so many things. She single-handedly defeated Team Galactic. She went to the Distortion World and caught Giratina. She's the Sinnoh Champ. All I've done is become Professor Rowan's assistant. For that, I'm jealous of her. But, that's the reason I fell in love with her. However, I know that I'll never win her heart. She's already got that Barry kid. He's strong as well as her rival. He's followed her everywhere. I've stayed here in the same place she met me, Sandgem Town. Sure, she comes by and starts a conversation with me everytime she passes through here, but I'm sure Barry's the one set in her heart.

"No." I was getting annoyed by his persistence.

"Come on. It's a simple dance. Just ask her. All of your friends are going." Ethan tried convincing me for about the seventieth time.

"I said, no." I walked off towards the Sandgem Beach. It had grown to be my favorite place over the years.

"Lucas, help me out." A familiar, female voice called out to me. And, no, it wasn't Dawn.

"Sis, what do you want?" I called.

"My Turtwig's sick. Can you help it out?" My sister ran up to me with her Turtwig. My sister had gotten Turtwig since I had started with him. Her Turtwig looked greener than usual. I pulled out a Lum Berry and Sitrus Berry. Turtwig weakly opened its mouth to eat the Lum Berry. After swallowing Turtwig swallowed it, I fed it the Sitrus Berry. Turtwig regained all of its lost energy and tackled me as thanks.

"Thanks, Lucas. That's why I look up to you. You're so kind." My sister sweetly said as she ran off with her Turtwig. I smiled brightly. My sister is one of the only two girls that can brighten my day. The other is obviously Dawn. I continued to look off into the sky. I get lost in the sky sometimes. It's just so vast. Like this world. As a researcher, that's really important to remember. I must have been looking at the sky a bit too long, because a certain girl plopped down next to me without me noticing.

"Hi there, Lucas." Dawn piped up. Reminds me of our first meeting. I chuckled lightly. "What are you laughing about?"

"Just how this is so similar to the day we first met." I stretched down onto the beach. Sand got into my hair, but I didn't care.

"Anyway, have you asked anyone to that dance coming up?" Dawn asked me.

"No." I told her honestly. I swear that I heard her sigh in relief. "Ethan keeps pestering me to ask some girl I like." I just hope she doesn't catch on.

"Well, Barry was the only one to ask me." I was really surprised. With her being the Champion, I thought a lot of guys would have asked her. "I ignored all the other guys who came up to me. I barely know most of them."

"A-anyway, congratulations." I didn't realize that Barry only **asked **her.

"What do you mean?" She looked really confused. "I'm not going with him. I've got another guy on my mind. He's someone I look up to. Can you guess who it is?" She leaned in close. I probably blushed. I figured that it would be someone strong, like that Steven Stone guy.

"Steven?"

"Who's he?"

"Lance?"

"How do you know so many people that I don't know?" She was taken aback. I laughed.

"Volkner?"

"No! Come on, you know him really well!" Now I was getting confused. She would never take Professor Rowan! That's just nasty.

"I don't know. Just tell me." I was getting tired of guessing. As I shifted, I felt some sand go down my pants.

"Think, boy, think." I could tell that she was getting annoyed. Now I just felt like messing with her, just for fun.

"I know!" I could see a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Professor Rowan!" She slapped me in response. I rubbed my cheek.

"Eww! What is with your sick mind? I'm getting tired of this. I'll just tell you." Finally. She gripped my hand and slowly brought it down onto the sand. Dawn stared me in the eye, and brushed her lips against mine. I flushed red as I realized what she was doing. "Does that answer your question?"

"Me?" I pointed at myself.

"Finally."

"But why me? You said you looked up to that person."

"Sure. I look up to you."

"Why? You're the Champion after all. You stopped Team Galactic."

"You're determined. You wanted to become Rowan's assistant, and you pushed towards that goal."

"But you helped me."

"That's true. But you continued with your research without me. That's something you wanted to do, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"And you're kind too. You help out a lot of Pokemon."

"My sister says that a lot."

"I stopped Team Galactic because of that. I wanted to help Pokemon like you do."

"But you helped on a larger scale than I did."

"Stop being so negative. Now, will you go to the dance with me?"

"Sure." I laughed and kissed her again.

"I love you, Lucas." She said as she laid her head on my chest. It was then that I realized something.

"I love you too, Dawn."

* * *

**I don't really like this one. I work better with stories that have multiple chapters. I still love FortuneShipping, though. If you think it's rushed, it's probably because it is. So don't tell me if you think it's rushed. Please review. Bye!**


End file.
